


Побег из Королевской гавани

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), z_i0



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash, АU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Давос пытается выбраться из горящей Королевской гавани.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини G-T





	Побег из Королевской гавани

Горящая Королевская гавань наполнена криками, слезами и болью. Горящая Королевская гавань исторгает из себя черный дым и белый пепел.

Давос хватает людей за руки, указывает в сторону ворот. Он не уверен, что кто-нибудь выберется, но бежать только сам не может. Рядом Джон отталкивает от готовой обрушиться стены какого-то чумазого мальчика. Может быть, ребенок выживет. Или, скорее всего, нет. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы Джон оставил ребенка умирать под камнями, чем в драконьем пламени. Золотые мечи и городские стражи давно побросали свое оружие. Давосу кажется, что тут, в горящем городе, не может быть победителей. Но когда Джон взмахивает мечом, убивая гвардейца, собирающегося воткнуть кинжал в Давоса, он понимает, что победителями здесь все-таки считаются люди Дейенерис. Сам Давос даже боится представить, что чувствует Джон. Но нет, он же знает, что чувствует Джон. Станнис сжег одну маленькую девочку. Свою дочь. Дейенерис уничтожила тысячи таких девочек. Своих подданных.

Когда его хватают за руку, Давос думает, что это Джон. Но Джон рядом, и в его глазах Давос видит испуг. Сам Давос не боится смерти. Но глупо умирать, когда война закончена. Он слышит хриплый смех, всего пару мгновений, но он оборачивается и не верит ни своим ушам, ни своим глазам.

У Станниса Баратеона нет меча. У Станниса Баратеона запавшие глаза, исхудалое тело и обожженное огнем лицо. В его волосах пепел. А в глазах отражается пламя. И Давос не уверен, что это пламя горящего напротив здания. Возможно, это пламя горит там с того самого дня, когда сам Станнис послушался Мелисандру.

Станнис тащит Давоса вперед, к городским воротам, туда, где еще есть шансы выжить. Станнис тащит его в новый мир, и для Давоса уже заранее ясно, на чьей он снова стороне. Он не простит Станниса за Ширен. Но он не сможет не быть рядом с ним, если Станнис жив.

В горящей Королевской гавани Давос думает только о том, что им надо скрыться. Потому что если хоть кто-то скажет Дейенерис, что Станнис Баратеон в Королевской гавани, она не остановится не перед чем.

Они догоняют Джона у ворот. И Джон понимает все.

— За стеной больше нет Короля ночи, — говорит он. — За стеной вас никто не выдаст. За стеной никто не спросит, кто вы. И туда однажды вернется и наследник Таргариенов.

Станнис снова смеется, и в его смехе Давосу слышится вся боль этого мира.

— Ты можешь сесть на трон, мальчик, — предлагает Станнис. — Баратеон оказался не достоин. Таргариен — тоже. Но, может, Таргариен, воспитанный Старками, — не такой уж плохой вариант.

— Она моя королева, — шепчет Джон. — Уходите.

***

Черные точки лошадей на белом снегу Давос видит издалека. И Джона Сноу они со Станнисом узнают сразу же.

— Добро пожаловать за стену, — говорит Давос.

И Джон улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
